K-DST
K-DST ("The Dust") is a classic rock station in ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' - hosted by Tommy "The Nightmare" Smith (voiced by fomer Guns N' Roses frontman W. Axl Rose) and based in Los Santos. Description The promos on the station include such humorous phrases as "When all your buddies from the '70s have gone to rehab, we strongly encourage you to stay on; The Dust." This gonzo sense of humor is also evident in several of Smith's lines of dialogue, such as "You can cry about the miscarriage or keep on drinking." and "For those of you coming to consciousness in a strange bed next to a fat chick with beer cans and underwear across the floor, run the hell out and get to the clinic" or even "It's not every day you hear that record-- wait, yes it is. I love it.", the latter being an apparent reference to the ever-looping songs of the in-game radios, as their playlists and talking lines aren't updated everyday like radio stations are. Playlist for K-DST * Foghat - Slow Ride (1975) * Creedence Clearwater Revival - Green River (1969) * Heart - Barracuda (1977) * Kiss - Strutter (1974) * Toto - Hold the Line (1978) * Rod Stewart - Young Turks (1981) * Tom Petty - Runnin' Down a Dream (1989) * Joe Cocker - Woman to Woman (1972) * Humble Pie - Get Down to It (1973) * Grand Funk Railroad - Some Kind of Wonderful (1974) * Lynyrd Skynyrd - Free Bird (1974) * America - A Horse with No Name (1972) * The Who - Eminence Front (1982) * Boston - Smokin' (1976) * David Bowie - Somebody Up There Likes Me (1975) * Eddie Money - Two Tickets to Paradise (1978) * Billy Idol - White Wedding (1982) Deleted Songs The Volume 3 of the soundtrack released in 2004 reveals a song that was planned to appear on the station but wasn't included in the final version. * Cream - White Room (1968) Trivia *Smith dislikes Sage, the DJ on Radio X, somewhat ironically because Radio X plays the Guns N' Roses song "Welcome to the Jungle", a song Axl Rose sang and helped write. *This is one of the Los Santos Vagos' favourite radio stations. *Three callers call into the station, and all of them criticise Smith for his DJ skills ("No-one understands what the hell you're saying"), and his seemingly underwhelming music career ("My God you were crap, you really sucked"), causing Smith to angrily insult them. *K-DST is the default radio station for all aircraft, except the Andromada and Skimmer, which play Radio X and CSR 103.9 respectively. *There is an ironic phrase said by Smith after the song "Green River" by Creedence Clearwater Revival. He says "This is a plaid shirt free zone. We're rockers, people. Not lumberjacks". Creedence Clearwater Revival's lead singer, John Fogerty, often wore plaid shirts in concerts, and is commonly seen wearing one in publicity photos. *The song "Eminence Front" by The Who also appears in a game similar to GTA, Sleeping Dogs. *The word DST stands for dust. *A real life radio station named KDST (minus the hyphen) broadcasts from Dyersville, Iowa. It has been named "KDST" since 1988, though it plays country music rather than classic rock. *During the San Andreas Anniversary Weekend, it was possible to find a T-Shirt with the K-DST logo in the random Special Crate drops in Grand Theft Auto Online as a wearable piece of clothing for the multiplayer character. Videos See Also * Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 an station in Grand Theft Auto IV that also plays Classic rock. * Los Santos Rock Radio a station in Grand Theft Auto V that also plays Classic rock. pl:K-DST Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Radio Stations Category:Classic Rock Stations